1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to oil and gas production. In particular, the present technology relates to expandable tools for use in an oil well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expandable tools can be useful in drilling and producing oil and gas wells. Typically an expandable tool is one that has a diameter small enough to pass down the bore hole to a predetermined location, and then can expand to have a larger diameter downhole. One example of known expandable tools includes an anchor, which can be inserted into a wellbore attached to a downhole tool. Once the anchor is in position, it can expand into gripping contact with the surfaces of the well bore, thereby fixing the downhole tool in place. Another example includes expandable packers, which can be inserted into a well and then expanded to seal against wellbore surfaces, thereby providing hydraulic isolation between zones in the well bore.